


Trust

by LaughingThalia



Series: Coda [1]
Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Betrayal, Episode: s01e05 Pria, F/M, Loss of Trust, Outer Space, Post-Divorce, Time Travel, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: --“I haven't really trusted anyone since... until now.”--...-How Captain Ed Mercer of the USS Orville eventually learned to trust again.-





	Trust

_“I haven't really trusted anyone since... until now.”_

Kelly Grayson was supposed to be the only person who he could always count on, who would always have his back and would always be there for him no matter what and then she'd gone and cheated on him. It had destroyed him.

He'd filed for a divorce immediately and had moved out of their shared apartment within the week, crashing on Gordon's couch for 2 weeks before he found his own place. Gordon was nice, he was his best friend, and when he really needed it he was there but he wasn't always reliable and it was the reliability that he missed the most. 

His parents were constantly ratting him out to his old school friends' parents' and they eventually told his old school friends. He had asked them, begged them really to stop updating everyone on his divorce and how he was doing and sad things he did when he went back home to visit them. He certainly wished they'd stop telling people he was a drunk who had a faulty colon because it was extremely embarrassing when that was the only thing higher ranking officers he had never met had heard of him. Because of their big mouths, he tended not to talk to them about stuff that bothered him. Things he would have told Kelly, things he would only mention in passing with Gordon, but the man was in worse shape then he was so it wouldn't have been useful.

And than Pria came along, with her amazing flying skills, and her blonde hair and her damned good sex. And she was like him, from Massachusetts, born and raised; a captain, with the weight of a whole crew on her shoulders; she understood how hard it is to trust again after a betrayal like Kelly's, she was interested in the inner workings of the ship, she was everything he'd ever wanted and more.

She was beautiful, and she was a badass, and she was smart and she was funny and she liked his jokes and she liked him. And when she kissed him on the cheeks, he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, hug her and never let her go. And when they kissed Ed had felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. It warmed his chest and melted his heart right into his groin and he pulled away, scared, unsure if what he was feeling was love or lust. And if it was love, what would Kelly think? Was he ready? What if she betrayed him like she had? She was leaving soon, going back to mining, when she left would Ed be left heartbroken? Again?

But with a gentle kiss, and a tug of his hand she soothed all his worries and they ended up stumbling into his bed. And when they had finished, before he had fallen asleep with her in his arms like he had been wanting for a whole year alone, he admitted to her his trust issues and she had smiled at him, no remorse or guilt in her eyes even as she lied straight to his face.

He was glad when Kelly sucker punched her in her face. It almost made up for the way Pria had sucker punched him in the heart the moment he had seen the box lodged in their systems. 

Kelly wasn't just his 'cheating ex-wife' anymore. She was his First Officer, his Second-In-Command, she knew him sometimes even better than he knew himself. He reminded himself that if need be he could talk to her, he could trust her.


End file.
